


Nisshoku

by Sunburstlotus



Series: Lost In Your World. [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Making Love, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, PLEASE., Read lost in your world first, Sweet/Hot, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburstlotus/pseuds/Sunburstlotus
Summary: (Read 'Lost In Your World' before you read this!)Wan and Korra show how deeply they love each other.TLDR: They make love.
Relationships: Korra/Wan (Avatar)
Series: Lost In Your World. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075649
Kudos: 3





	Nisshoku

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Lost In Your World. You will NOT understand what's going on. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964420/chapters/52413388
> 
> If you did, great! Enjoy. ^^
> 
> Nisshoku (Japanese)- Solar Eclipse

They lean in close to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. A small pause just for a moment, no words in the world was needed. Wan leans in closer, Korra hand rests on Wan’s chest as his hand softly touches the back of her neck. Both smile at each other affectionately. 

  
Wan embraces Korra with a passionate loving kiss, their eyes shut as they hug each other as the newborn portal glows brilliantly in the night sky. Wan parts from the other Avatar. Wan takes Korra’s hands as he guides her away from the wedding reception in the courtyard of the island to the inside of the building.

The two kissed once more in a hidden corner, their sweet kiss turned passionate. Wan frees Korra's hair from its bun, letting it fall. Wan parts gently creasing her cheek lovingly. “Korra, I want to make love to you, tonight. Let me show you how much I love you” Wan whispers. Korra blushes as she glances down at her side. She nods as Wan leads her into a secluded spot on the island.

  
Wan pulls off his jacket while Korra kisses him now in the attic upstairs with a closed-door. Korra's dress fell to the floor as they piece by piece took off of their clothes. Their kisses become more heated as Korra clings to his neck. Wan lays Korra onto the wooden floors, gazing into her bright cyan eyes reflecting an untold devotion for the other avatar. Korra leans in for another kiss to which Wan gladly replicates. 

  
Another spark of color lighted up the night sky as the two embraced, the copper eyed Avatar kissed Korra's neck slowly lowering himself. Korra gasps as she arches her back as Wan tongue pleases her. Wan glances up as he massages her breasts, worshiping her body. 

  
Korra's breaths begin to deepen as Wan continues, soon Korra cried out as her juices spill into Wan's mouth. Wan stops giving a small kiss on her inner lips. Wan kissed Korra once more, letting her taste her juices on his lips. Wan was near her entrance, slightly pressing against it. “Take me, I’m yours,” Korra whispers. Wan smiles as he kisses her, he goes in. Korra eyes widens, Wan parts from her, “Does it hurt?”

  
“A little.” Korra responds, “I need to adjust that’s all. Don’t worry.”

  
“Alright, take your time. No rush.” Wan kisses Korra's neck and played with the swell of her breasts. “If you want to stop at any time, say so.” Wan reminds her. Korra hums, understanding what Wan was saying. “Okay, I’m ready.” Korra breathes out. Wan starts slow, taking his time to adore the other avatar. Korra lets out soft mewls and moans. Wan let out groans of pleasure.

  
The man begins to go deeper within her, trying to reach deep inside with a passion that Korra couldn’t even begin to describe. It felt as if all the stars aligned faultlessly.  
Two souls unifying, Korra knew what that felt like. Yet, this was _completely new._

She breathlessly called Wan's name, like a never-ending chant she didn’t want to stop.   
Wan had chills on his spine, she sounded divine, her voice calling out to him. It only further encouraged the man to give her more of his passion. She was the only thought in his mind. The world became so small and so much more beautiful. All the scars that his soul was burden with were washed away by those calm seas in Korra's eyes. 

  
Both gaze into each other’s eyes, as their pleasure mold into one. It was sublime in every way possible. They have fused before only in spirit. They feel each other all around them. Wan was Korra's warmth, her sun. Korra was Wan's tranquility, his moon.   
The world around them fell silent as only their pleasure was heard.

Their bodies were in a sweaty passionate union, as their hearts brushed against each other. Wan couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop. This love felt so heavenly, he needed to reach the peak. 

  
Korra breaths quicken as he holds on to her sun. Gazing deep into his copper eyes again. The pacing becomes erratic as Korra feels the build in her stomach a tight yet blissful tension.

Wan felt this as well as he groans deeply. One final thrust was the force that drove them over the edge.

  
Fireworks from outside pop off into the sky sending a vast array of colors. Wan and Korra cries out reaching a powerful climax. Korra clenches onto Wan, while Wan holds on to Korra. Once the tension vanished, the two pants heavily. 

  
Both of their eyes were glazed with love and affection. Wan kissed her one more time before pulling out. Korra smiles softly.

  
The duo didn’t even care that there was a wedding after-party still outside. They heard the music but didn’t care. Wan sweeps the hair out of Korra’s face gently. Both were in a trance as if Cupid shot them with a thousand arrows. Korra hugs Wan and gently pulls him, “Lay with me…” Korra whispers, her voice was so sweet and covered in honey.

  
Wan didn't object what so ever. He laid with her holding her close by his side. Korra fingers traced the veins on his hands as their formal clothes were scattered on the floor around them. The dual Avatars sleeps in for the rest of the night.

  
Later in the morning, Wan woke up to the gorgeous Korra, who is still asleep. Wan kisses her neck softly. Still adoring her bare body. Wan let himself sigh lovingly, "My Korra, My wonderful Korra."

  
Korra eyes flutter open, her gaze meeting Wan's. “Morning handsome' she says a bit groggily. “Morning beautiful,” Wan responds, he nuzzles her nose, then asks "How did you sleep?"

  
"Best I slept in a while, knocked me out like a baby." Korra sighs with happiness, “And you?”  
“Oh, I felt like I was on clouds” Wan strokes Korra's hair gently. The female Avatar blushes, the two enjoy the silence between them for a moment.

“Wan, last night, was the best night of my life." Korra played with her hair, blushing softly.

“Same here” Wan smiles, “Or rather, best night of my lives?” Wan jokes, this earned Wan a playful punch in the arm, wan laughs. Korra gives a small chuckle, “Anyway, I was thinking, we've been avoiding our feelings for a while, and um, I don't want things to go so quickly and-" Korra lips touched Wan's fingers as he shushes her. He already knows what she wants to say,

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Wan kisses her lips once again. Korra eyes slowly closes as they both embrace each other. Korra parts, “So, now that's out of the way. I was thinking about going on a date. Tonight. The restaurant part of town is still open, and then a go on a romantic turtle duck ride?”

  
“Love it.” Wan smiles. “But first, let’s get cleaned up.” Wan gestures to their mess with their clothes from Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, their sweaty filth, and the puddle of Wan's removed seed from Korra. 

  
“Oh, yeah.” Korra blushes, “I hope everyone wasn’t looking for us. Or know about us.”  
“Nah,” Wan waves off, “We’ll tell them when we tell them,”

  
Korra kisses Wan's cheek, making Wan flush. “Yeah.” Korra gets up and so does Wan. 


End file.
